User blog:Dragon NJMB/Kreate-a-Kombatant- Drakon
DRAKON Appearance Drakon was a Red Dragon test subject to be turned in Hybrid Dragon, so he is depicted with black armwrists in his two arms; black pants with orange/red accents, some metallic decorations in it, black belt and black boots and Caro give him a orange/red vest with dragon adorned in it. Biography The only thing that I remember, is my escape with another prisioner called Kano in the interior of a mountain before the scientists turn us in a bizarre unreal creatures called Hybrid Dragons. In some point of the escape, we separated and I was confused in the way out because my experimentation is advanced and had my mind in a total struggle, if I lose my mind, i could be another mindless violent creature. In those moments, I don't realize that I came in a big room where all was being destroyed: the roof, the creatures, the scientists, I mean all and before I realized, I was hit by something heavy but before to lose conscience, I looked to a big silouette close to me. When I woke up, I was afar from that place, my head hurts a lot and I was bandaged in the head. I don't know where I was but it looks like a old cavern, until a big figure close to me talked to me: a big red dragon called Caro, he told me that he found me in that mountain with a big wound in my head and he nurse me back to health. The only thing that I can say to him was Thank You, he told me that my only way to repay him is tell him my name. Unfortunaly, I don't remember anything but I told everything i knew until now; his face remained neutral but he listened everything and He said something to me that I was not waiting for: He is gonna train me. I was in debt with Caro, not only he save my life, but he taught me a mystical Martial Art that his former pupil declined to learn, and me with his DNA inside of me, I can learn some techniques from him and teach me a way to master the Hybrid Dragon form inside of me. That cavern was not fitted to do training, so we use a series of old obelisks that have a magical space inside where the time is faster than outside. Normally I can't go inside but Caro gave me a Magic Amulet that let me enter that space for a one time only and he used an human-shape avatar to train with me in that space. Along the training, he told me everything about himself (about his pupil treating it badly, I got furious with Daegon for that), the world, and the current situation. My training was 3 month long but outside was 3 hours, but in the very moment that we returned to the outside world, it felt very heavy; like the end of the world, he told me that Daegon's brother called Taven must defeat the elemental Blaze and the Armageddon will not happen but he felt that something was wrong, so I must hurry to find him in Edenia and help Taven or find the God of Thunder Raiden for advice. Before I left, I said good bye to my mentor and friend Caro by all the things that he did for me. I used the Dragon Portal that Caro taught me but the energies in the space was unbalancing the Portal and I teleport to Edenia in some ruins away from Taven or Raiden and there were signals of a battle and that place I spotted a weapon who called me: a drakesword and I take it with me. From there, I see the pyramid and in the top, Taven defeated Blaze, he becomes a god and I think that he stopped the end of the world but something was wrong: all the fighters were more powerful than before. And Taven used his time stop to avoid the power of Armageddon to destroy everything but that was the only thing that he can do. I rushed to that place to find Raiden, when I get there, almost all fighters were defeated, only two remained: Shao Kahn against Raiden but the fight was in favor of Shao Kahn, he was trying to kill the God fo Thunder and I am running to stop that. And that moment, Raiden saw me and one of his lightning hit me, I heard his words: "Find me", I briefly saw a early image of Raiden and I fell unconscious after seen Shao Kahn murdering Raiden. When I wake up again, the heavy sensation of the end of the world was gone. I was away from Edenia, I was in a island, that place looks so familiar, I saw a monk there and he told me the place and time. Shocked is little to express that moment, I was in Shang Tsung's Island where the legendary tournament Mortal Kombat where Liu Kang becomes the Champion of Mortal Kombat years ago. I know that Raiden will be there, I need to find him and asking about that strange message and now that i'm in the past, i must find something about my past. Special Moves *''Dragon Fireball'' — Drakon joins his hands towards his right hip, in them mystical fire of dragon is gathered, after that, he moves his hands towards the front where the fire takes the head of a dragon to the beginning of the attack directing to the opponent in straight line. *''Cross Punch'' — Drakon joins his arms in a X shape, and he launch himself against his opponent doing two attacks with his hands with a spinning kick in the end. *''Dragon Teleport'' — Drakon forms a portal behind of him, he steps in it and he re-appears behind the opponent. X-Ray Move #''Teleport Crush'' — Drakon close in to the opponent, uppercut him/her very strong breaking the jaw. After that, he teleports himself above the opponent putting a hand on the neck and the other on a thigh and He gave a knee to the opponent's spine tearing it. Finally, Drakon teleports the opponent to the ground face up and Drakon lands in the opponent, stepping into the opponent's chest breaking his/her bones in it. Fatalities *''Drake Slash'' — Drakon turns to a controlled Red Hybrid Dragon (still human but his skin turns to dragon scale and his hands becomes two dragon claws, grows a pair of wings and his eyes brighter like Caro). His claws's nails grows 4 or 5 times his normal size, with his right claw he do a vertical slash to the body of the opponent and his left claw he do a horizontal slash and finally, he moves his wings forming a strong wind to the opponent and the opponent's body becomes a lot of little pieces. *''Draco Explosion'' - Drakon close in slowly to the opponent and stucks his two hands inside the opponent for a while, then the chest of the opponent glows, Drakon steps back. The opponent starts to suffer and the chest starts to grow twice its size and 5 seconds later, the opponent explodes and the fire takes a dragon-shape. Harakiri #''Self-Molation'' - Drakon stuck his hands inside his chest and his chest starts to glow, it expands to all his body and finally, he starts to burn himself. Friendship #''Dragon Dance'' - Drakon with random MK characters carry a dragon to do a Dragon Dance Category:Blog posts